Wooden Tail Within the Dark Stream
by insanitysShadow
Summary: Woodtail recieves a prophecy, and he isn't even the Medicine Cat! When he tells Darkstream -The Med. Cat- , she becomes scared of him. What does the prophecy have to do with him?
1. Ze First Chapter

"Hey, hey Darkstream?" Woodtail peeked his head though the thin draping of moss covering the entry way to the medicine cat den.

"Huh? Oh yes, what is it Woodtail?" Darkstream looked up from sorting her herbs.

"Uh… can I tell you something?" Woodtail stepped into the den.

"Sure! What is it? "Darkstream look at him with questioning, yet blank eyes.

"Well… I had this dream…" Woodtail began.

_Woodtail padded through snowy grass, looking around. "H- Hello?" He called out._

_No response._

_Woodtail padded on. Turning to his left, he saw a figure of a Silvery cat._

"_Oh, thank StarClan! I need some-"He started._

"_Be Quiet, Warrior." The cat began._

"_Wh- What?" Woodtail looked at the cat with confusion._

"_Listen to what I have to say to you, Warrior."_

"_**From the depth of StarClan, The Dark Stream flows, but the Wooden Tail will leap among the water and stop the River. When the Dark Place of No Stars Shrouds the Dark Stream, fear will come to the clans." **__the silvery cat murmured._

"_Wh- What?" Woodtail Stuttered, but the cat vanished._

_Woodtail started to panic. "Wh- What? What does that have to do with me?" he screamed at the sky, looking for stars, but nothing was among the sky._

"And… That's all that happened. Do you know what that means?" Woodtail looked at Darkstream.

But, when he looked at her, horror filled her pitch-black eyes.

"Wh- What is it, Darkstream?" Woodtail looked at her with confusion.

"N- N- No!" Darkstream shouted. "Th- This can't be happening so soon! Father said I should wait 'till there was the time!" She looked at Woodtail in terror. Darkstream bolted out of her den, running for the camp entrance.

"Wh- What…" Woodtail look at her in utter confusion. A few warriors in the camp looks at the quivering entrance, then looked at Woodtail.

All he could do was shrug.


	2. Chaptebar Two!

"Woah dude, what's up with _her?_" Blazejump padded over to Woodtail.

"I- I dunno, but I told about this freaky dream I had…" Woodtail looked at Blazejump with worry.

"Well man, you should go and find her, then ask her what's up." Blazejump stared back at his brother with a hint of concern is his eyes.

"Well, okay… I'll have to find her… THEN ask her what the hell was up with her…" Woodtail bounded over to the camp entrance, then paused as his brother said something, "Hey man, make sure she comes back to camp! She's the only Medicine cat here in this clan!" Blazejump shouted from across the clearing.

"Yeah, I'll make sure she comes back." Woodtail turned back to the entrance, and then headed out into the thick canopy that was WinterClan Territory.

Woodtail started to look for the medicine cat by sniffing around for her scent. _Nothing…_ he thought. _How can her scent completely disappear? _ Woodtail just kept looking. When he neared the ShieldClan border, he picked her scent up again. _Why would she want to head there? _He looked at the border with concern. As he neared closer and closer, he suddenly realized her scent swerved back to WinterClan territory. _What, did she see a patrol and turn tail? She knows that she's the Medicine Cat, right?_ He looked around.

Soon, he picked it up again, heading away from both borders, and far out into the plain that was The Spacious Plain. _Wait, WHY would SHE want to head there? There's absolutely nothing out there, unless you searched for like, 3 MOONS…_ He looked about yet again, and wandering around for about 10 minutes. _Well, this makes no sense…_ Woodtail stopped for a second. _Hey, I smell one of our patrols coming this way. Wait,_ he stopped, _the patrols never come this way. There's no need!_

He looked around; looking for the patrol, but their scent was everywhere, but yet, nowhere.

_Wh- What? How can they be there, but then NOT be there?_ He began turning around in a panicky circle.

There was a crash.

Then a gasp.

"Wh- What?" Woodtail looked up at the cat that had fallen over him.

He gasped.

"D- Darkstream?"


	3. Chaptebar Three!

Darkstream looked down at Woodtail.

"Wh- What are you doing so close to the Spacious Plain?" She leaped off of him, slowly edging toward the Forest.

"Well, I came looking for you after you ran out of camp…" Woodtail paused and looked at Darkstream. "And… I wanted to know just _why_ you ran out of camp." He ended.

"Uh, well, I'll tell you why if you don't tell ANYONE. Not even WashingStar." Darkstream looked at Woodtail with such fierceness that he'd never seen, so he flinched a bit.

"Um… Okay…" He looked at Darkstream. _What could _she, _of all cats, be hiding?_

She Began her Story.

"_Father, what are we going to do?" Darkstream looked at her short father._

"_Darkstream, here, The Place of No Stars, is where I will help you."_

"_Help me? But, aren't I good at my Duty?" Darkstream look up at her father with worries eyes._

'_Why, of course you are my dear!" Her father flicked his tail tip over her nose. "You've been such a wonderful medicine cat since you started. But, I mean, better at _power._" The Tom looked down at his child._

"_Wh- Why would I need power? I'm happy with what-"_

"_Power is EVERYTHING! You need Power to control your Clanmates! You need Power for them to listen to you! Without Power, no-one would be ANYTHING!" the Black tom snapped._

"_We- Well father, doesn't a Medicine Cat hold a lot of Authority in a Clan? Don't they get to tell even a leader to sit down and rest?" Darkstream looked up at her father._

"_Well, well, yes… Oh and darling, you don't need to call me Father in front of just me. When it's just you and me, you can call me Scourge." Scourge looked at his daughter with a hint of pride._

"_Well, Okay Scourge!" Darkstream beamed. "Well, I don't think I need any more power than what I-"_

"_NO! You always need MORE power! There is never enough power in a cat's life unless it's with a Kin!" Scourge's eyes flared with anger at Darkstream._

"_Well… Okay Scourge. I'll try- I mean will- get more power…" Darkstream sounded as though every word were dragged out of her throat._

"_That's a good daughter… Now, go back to your clan. It is dawn now." Scourge looked at the sky as he said so._

_Darkstream sat where she was, curled up, and fell asleep, only to wake up in her Den._

"You see, I'm Scourge's daughter, and I never liked being told to have more Power… I never wanted to be part of his plots, his Power schemes, or anything." Darkstream stared at the ground.

"Oh… But, then why did you run when I told you my dream?" Woodtail looked at her.

"Well, Father said that a cat of Green and Brown fur would tell me something I would be part of with that cat. I never liked that because… of me not liking to be part of anything having to do with him." Darkstream looked right into Woodtail's eyes.

"Well, what did it have to do with me and you?" He asked her. _That makes no sense…_

"Well, the Dark Stream is me. The Wooden tail is you. It says you would 'Stop the Stream'; therefore you would stop me from doing something. The Dark Place of No Stars was the Dark Forest. StarClan always called the Dark Forest The Place of No Stars. When it says it would Shroud the Dark Stream, it meant that Father and the Dark Forest would overtake me. I… I was afraid that if I stayed at the clan, the fear to the clans would come."

"Uh hu…" Woodtail looked at her with wonder. "Well, let's head _back _to camp nd get this sorted out."


	4. Chaptebar Four!

"Well, okay…" Darkstream padded back toward the camp.

"Well, we can _revise_ your 'Story' so we don't have to say about your…** father** and stuff. Woodtail looked behind him at Darkstream. "Then that part is safe, so you can say about the prophecy and stuff."

Darkstream nodded. "Okay… well, let's see if there's anything else we may have to take out." Darkstream looked toward the sky for about 2 minutes. "Uh, we can also _not_ say anything about _him _and just say some StarClan cat said that, but which cat?" Darkstream looked at Woodtail with a bit of wonder.

"Hmm… maybe LavishingStrike?" Woodtail looked at her.

"Yeah! She was an amazing mentor to _my _mentor." Darkstream laughed a bit.

"Okay! Who gave you the telling of the Green and Brown cat is good. Now, what about what the Dark Forest would do to _you._" Woodtail began pacing in a circle.

"Hmm, well, we could say… We could say _something_ would overtake me, but that I'm not sure." Darkstream suggested.

"Yeah! So now we solved Who Overtakes you, and now we need to take care of… no, I think that's it." Woodtail paused. "Yeah, that's it."

"Okay!" Darkstream bounced a bit. "Then let's get back to the clan!" Darkstream bounded in the direction of the on-coming camp.

Woodtail bounded after her. _I wonder how the Clan will react to what she has to say…_ Woodtail thought. _I mean, it can't be _that_ bad, can it?_

Well, Woodtail was wrong.

"_What?"_ WashingStar stared at her Medicine Cat. "Wh- What are you saying?" WashingStar shrieked.

"L- Like I said," Darkstream stuttered. "_**From the depth of StarClan, The Dark Stream flows, but the Wooden Tail will leap among the water and stop the River. When the Dark Place of No Stars Shrouds the Dark Stream, fear will come to the clans." "That's**_ what the prophecy said, WashingStar. I'm telling you the truth!"


	5. Chaptebar Five!

"B- But why? We've had countless moons of peace! The Battles were ended between WinterClan, ShieldClan, FlashingClan and ReedClan! How could StarClan make war between us again?" WashingStar looked to the sky as she shouted. "What have we done to anger them once more?" WashingStar lowered her head.

"I- I wouldn't know WashingStar… They, they might not be mad at us, it just might… Well, they just…" Darkstream couldn't find the right words.

"Well, what if they're not happy with us being at peace?" A random warrior shouted from the back.

"Wh- Why wouldn't like the peace we have agreed on?" WashingStar looked at the crown of cats below her. "This makes no sense!" She turned to Darkstream. "What do you think we should do, I mean, it _does_ involve you and Woodtail."

"Well," Darkstream began. "I think we should just _wait_ until the idea of StarClan unveils more. It doesn't make much sense to do something when it isn't clear." Darkstream looked to her leader, then at the crowd. "We wouldn't even know _**what**_ to do anyway! I mean, what could we do about this?" Darkstream searched the eyes of her Clanmates, looking for _some_ answer.

Woodtail stood up from next to Darkstream. "We should just wait 'till you get a clearer sign, Darkstream. One that StarClan might add on _more _to the first prophecy. But until then," he paused, looking though his Clanmates. "We should just sit and wait."

Some of the cats below nodded in agreement, but the rest shook their heads. Woodtail looked at his leader, wanting to know what she thought of his idea.

WashingStar nodded her head in agreement. "Until Darkstream has had a clearer sign," she paused, thinking. "We will wait."

As of course, every cat nodded at this. WashingStar waved her tail in dismissal.

"So, tell me as soon as you get _anything_ from StarClan about this." WashingStar looked at Darkstream. "Please, tell me as _soon_ as you get word from them, I'm not very excited about this." WashingStar looked to the ground.

"Don't worry WashingStar. I'll tell you as soon as I get something." Darkstream looked at her leader. "I promise."

**Arkxy-chan: AH HA HA HA HA. I'm so EVIL. **

**Quinnie: Shut up, dude. Yes folks, this is a story that may take a good 20 chapters to FINIALLY get what will happen! R&R if you want, ask questions if needed! –Arkxy-chan**


	6. It's little old Chaptebar Six!

When Darkstream woke up, it was just about Sunhigh. She looked around. _Huh, I must of Overslept. I'm glad…_ Darkstream trailed off. _No!_ She thought. _Never speak his name in the waking world! Only in the Place of No Stars!_ She shook her head.

A rustle came from the mossy drapes, and Woodtail pushed his head in.

"Hey, Darkstream?" Woodtail asked.

Darkstream looked up. "What is it?"

"Did you have any… you know…" His voice trailed off.

"Oh, no… It may take a while." Darkstream stood up, shaking moss off of her fur.

"Well, okay. I brought fresh-kill in from the Dawn Patrol, it's still warm. Do you want any?" Woodtail stepped in fully, Sunlight being able to shaft in just enough to strike his pelt, turning it to shining tree-like colors.

"Sure! I haven't eaten since yesterday morning!" Darkstream took the vole from Woodtail and bit into it, finishing it with few ravioness bites.

"Well, someone was hungry." Woodtail looked at her with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, when you don't eat for long periods of time, your stomach starts to drive into you due to hunger." Darkstream sat up, licking her jaw.

"Well, Okay then." Woodtail looked at her and smirked even more. "I have to go and sort out the patrols for the rest of the day." Woodtail turned to the door and padded out into the clearing. **(Lol, forgot to mention that Woodtail is Deputy :P)**

Darkstream turned around to her Herb Supply. _How is it that I grow low on Catmint? _Darkstream looked at a pile that was dangerously low. _None of the cats are sick, so who's taking my Catmint?_ Darkstream sniffed the pile. Suddenly, she sat up.

_Kits!_

_Those kits are ALWAYS getting into my Catmint, taking it to chew on and getting… I don't know, like, HIGH or something. _Darkstream though roughly as she bounded out of her den to the Nursery.

_Now, where are those rascals…_

Darkstream stuck her head though the gap in the wall, forming the entrance.

_Ah ha!_

Darkstream looked to see her best friend, Quintflash, looking at her kits as they ran around the nursery, play-fighting.

Quintflash looked up. "Oh hey Darkstream, what'd 'yah need?"

Darkstream padded up to her. "Oh, nothing really, I just needed to know something."

"Well, what is it?" Quintflash looked at her.

"Uh, do you know if any of your kits came to the nursery with a few sweet-smelling leaves?" Darkstream turned to the four kits.

"Oh yeah, Brushkit came in with some really sweet-smelling leaves yesterday and passes the four leaves he had around to his siblings. I couldn't see what leaf it was, so I just presumed it was a leaf from an Oak tree." Quintflash looked at her nest.

"Hmm…" Darkstream turned to the four kits tussling around in the nursery.

"Kits…" The four stopped and looked at her.

"What? Did you wanna watch our amazing moves Darkstream?" Hastekit bounded up to her.

"Yeah, yeah, did you?" Riverkit streamed over to her sibling.

"Don't you wanna? We saw the apprentices training yesterday outside their den, so we tried to copy what they did!" Towerkit started to bounce around the nursery, leaping onto of his siblings.

"Oh I'm sorry kits, I can't do that today." Darkstream grimaced. _They don't even know they're taking all of my catmint._

"But, I did want to ask you four something." Darkstream looked to Brushkit. "Did _any_ of you come back to the nursery yesterday with some sweet-smelling leaves?"

Brushkit perked up at this. "Oh yeah! I found some really sweet-smelling leaves outside your den, and I didn't see anyone near them. I ate a bit of one of the leaves, and it tasted really, really, sweet! Since no-one was there, I thought they weren't needed!"

"Oh… Well, those were my catmint leaves. I needed those to make sure no cat got sick." Darkstream gently tapped Brushkit on the head with her tail.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Brushkit looked up to her with sad eyes. "It's okay, little one. You didn't know. Besides, I can always find more." Darkstream looked back to him with kind eyes.

"Oh, okay… but, am I in trouble?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay! Now, did you wanna watch us?" Brushkit brightened up.

"Sure, why not." Darkstream looked at the four kits as they ran to a ball of moss.

Riverkit hooked the ball up with her paw, sending it flying toward Towerkit. He jumped out of the way, smacked it, sending it to Hastekit.

"Hey!" Brushkit leaped for the ball. Hastekit snagged it with his claw, dragging it away from him.

"No fair! Why can't I get to it?" Brushkit leapt for the ball.

"Because, you need to catch us first!" Hastekit flung it to Riverkit, who sent it across the nursery.

"Oh, so that's how we're gonna play? So be it!" Brushkit leapt at the ball, which hung mid-air between Towerkit and Riverkit. He grabbed it, and ran for a corner.

"Aw, no fair. He got it!" Towerkit started to glare at his brother.

"Well, either way, you four did wonderful." Darkstream padded up to Brushkit, snagged the moss away, and hung it high in the air. "Now, who wants to try and get it from me?"

Instantly, she was under a mass of four wriggling kits."Gah! Get off me!" Darkstream leaped up from under them playfully.

"Oh no you don't!" Hastekit shouted. "Get her!" Again, she was under the mass.

"Fine fine, you win!" Darkstream shoved them all off, with Riverkit holding the moss from her mouth.

"Well, since you four did so _wonderful_ taking that moss from me, I'll see if I find any honey while looking for herbs.

The four kits squealed. Quintflash looked to her. "You're too kind."

"Ah, it's what I do." Darkstream padded out of the nursery.

_Man, I haven't had a nice day like this for moons. _Darkstream stopped on a little patch of moss, and turned to look at the camp._ I think I'll take a nap._

With the sun shining her red-and-black pelt, she settles into the nest, falling asleep almost instantly.


	7. NotreallylateChaptebar 7

**OKAY. A/N.**

**Disclaimers.**

**I SERIOUSLY haven't done any for this story. I'm sorry. But, I don't own Warriors, just my OC's. If I owned Warriors, by god, I'd be writing the next story, not writing this.**

Darkstream woke up to find a forest.

_Oh StarClan, tell me this isn't where I think I am._

She turned around, looking at the trees. They were white, but at the same time green.

_Thank StarClan._

"Hello Darkstream. Long time no see?"

Darkstream leapt at the voice. She turned around.

"Oh, it's just you, LavishingStrike. It _has_ been awhile. _He's_ been plaguing my dreams lately." She shuddered at 'He'.

"Yes, I've seen. I'm happy that you have been trying to get him away from your thoughts." LavishingStrike purred. "Now, that wasn't the reason I sent you here."

"Oh really now?" Darkstream cocked her head.

"Yes, yes really. Now, I wanted to show you something." LavishingStrike padded up to a small, shining pool beside them.

"Look into it."

Darkstream peered over the edge and what she saw stunned her.

She saw her camp, but not as it used to be. She saw blood, massive amounts, flowing out of the dens. She could see Quintflash's four kits being carried away a wave.

But, what surprised her most, was the two cats in the middle of the camp, one laughing, one just standing there, chuckling.

The laughing one was _her._

Her father stood next to her, with those cold, evil, eyes staring at the blood flowing around them.

"Very well done, my kin. It seems we are able to see through the past now."

Looking around in the pool, she turned her attention to the leaders' den. She saw no blood streaming from it like the rest of the dens, but just a cat, standing on the TallRock.

It was Woodtail.

She stepped back from the pool.

"See? You must stop your father from entering your dreams, for he is just feeding of your feelings of hatred and despair, creating his own physical form." LavishingStrike shook his head.

"B- But how? He enters on his own will!" Darkstream started at him. _How is THAT possible?_

"No he does not. He needs your hatred and despair to enter. If you can convince your mind to let go of those feelings, he will be unable to reach you." With that, LavishingStrike faded, along with the shining green and white forest, sending Darkstream to fall into oblivion.

Darkstream woke up with a muffled scream. She wouldn't let herself scream. She never did.

_So, I can't feel the hatred and despair I've felt for countless moons, and I just have to let it go._

_Yeah, what a SINCH. _She thought with sarcasm.

Darkstream got up and stretched.

_Man, what time is it?_

She looked to the sky to see the sun sinking behind the tree-line.

_Ah, I see. Patrols should be returning by now._ As she spoke, the evening patrol walked in though the barrier.

"Hey Darkstream!" Woodtail streamed over to her.

"Oh, hey." Darkstream slowed him down.

"So, anything new?" Woodtail whispered.

"No, nothing yet." She lied. She couldn't let him know, or he might make what she saw come true.

"Oh, okay." Woodtail padded away with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Darkstream looked to her den, and walked over to it.

She scanned through her herb pile, making a mental note to gather more Catmint. _And honey._ She thought; remember her promise to the kits.

She decided to do that tomorrow, as she settled into her nest.

**Time Skip! NEXT DAY :P**

Darkstream was glad she didn't have any dreams with her father or any of her ancestors.

_Just a regular dream. One of my seriously kit-like one._

She had dreamed of chasing the butterfly, the _one _butterfly that had gotten away from her when she was just a small kit.

_Stupid butterfly, always being out of my reach…_

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Tallrock!" WishingStar's call rung around the camp, awakening all he cats.

"What now?" Darkstream shook the moss from her fur as she stood up.

When she reached the clearing, she saw Quintflash's four kits sitting in front of the nursery, looking a cute and strong as ever.

_Oh! They're six moons old today!_ Darkstream smiled at the kits.

She sat down near the front, next to Corebolt and Blazejump.

"Now, I am pleased to announce the time of these four kits becoming six moons." WishingStar turned to the four kits.

"Do you four, promise to uphold the warrior code, even till your last breath?" **[Oh my gawsh, I forget how these go.]**

"I do!" Riverkit looked as though she was going to burst with excitement.

"I do." Brushkit stood more calmly, but he could not hide his excitement in his eyes.

"I do." Hastekit meowed.

"I do!" Towerkit almost leapt in anticipation.

"Okay. From now on, until you earn you warrior name, you will be known as Brushpaw. Woodtail, I see that you can pass on all you know to this apprentice."

Woodtail stood up, pride in his eyes, as Brushpaw bounded up to him.

"From now on, until you earn you warrior name, you will be known as Towerpaw. Corebolt will be a fine mentor for you."

Towerpaw bounded up to Corebolt, doing the same as Brushpaw.

"From now on, until you earn you warrior name, you will be known as Hastepaw. I see Blazejump fit to be your mentor."

Hastepaw did the same as his other siblings.

"Now, this is a more… Interesting one to do. From now on, until you earn you warrior name, you will be known as Riverpaw. As you have requested, Darkstream shall be your mentor in order to become a medicine cat."


End file.
